Sharptalon's Vengeance/Allegiances
Allegiances ---- FeatherClan Leader' '- Hawkstar - brown tom with ice blue eyes and lighter underbelly, hawk wings Deputy - Phoenixfire - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, gyrfalcon wings Medicine Cats Skyfeather - light gray she-cat with short fur and blue eyes, hummingbird wings Fledgeling, Kestrelpaw - speckled light brown tom with white splotches, sparrow wings Shimmerwing - beautiful silver tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes, sabrewing hummingbird wings Warriors Hawk-winged warriors Sharptalon - stocky solid brown tom with clear amber eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Hawkfur - russet furred tom with a creamy underbelly and yellow eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Hopewhisper - unusually small jet-black she-cat with green eyes, sharp-shinned hawk wings Aspenheart - striped brown tabby she-cat with clear amber eyes, red-tailed hawk wings Galeflight - gray tabby tom with leaf green eyes and windswept fur, sharp-shinned hawk wings Eagle-winged warriors Cloudrunner - white tom with yellow eyes, bald eagle wings Rabbitchaser - dark ginger, almost red she-cat with amber eyes, golden eagle wings Volechaser - white she-cat with red splotches and yellow eyes, golden eagle wings Mousewhisker - light ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, bald eagle wings Dashlight - calico she-cat with green eyes, golden eagle wings Osprey-winged warriors Snowstorm - tom with white fur and dappled light gray splotches, blue eyes, osprey wings Fawnwhisker - creamy she-cat with a white splotch on back, leaf green eyes, osprey wings Stormrush - gray tom with piercing gray eyes, osprey wings Sparrow-winged warriors Dawnlight - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, sparrow wings Sparrowsong - brown she-cat with white flash on chest and white tail tip, green eyes, sparrow wings Briarleg - dappled dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes, sparrow wings Heron-winged warriors Sparkjump - ginger she-cat with gold eyes, heron wings Birchbark - white tom with black flecks and pale grayish blue eyes, heron wings Owl-winged warriors Screechrush - spunky black she-cat with fur sticking out everywhere and gleaming yellow eyes, great gray owl wings Owlswoop - mottled brown tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes, great horned owl wings Pebblefur - white she-cat with brown specks and dark blue eyes, barn owl wings Coalfrost- sleek black tom with shiny fur and a greyish white flash on chest, mint green eyes, great gray owl wings Arctic Tern-winged warriors Featherfall - beautiful silver-and-white she-cat with light blue eyes, arctic tern wings Echofeather - beautiful silver she-cat with darker tabby markings and ice blue eyes, arctic tern wings Hailstorm - white tom with a gray-tipped pelt making his fur look like a cloud, yellow eyes, arctic tern wings Fledgeling, Ashpaw Woodpecker-winged warriors Grasstail - a yellow tom with a long tail, amber eyes, ladder-backed woodpecker wings Duskdapple - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, ladder-backed woodpecker wings Timberwing - chocolate brown tom with blue eyes, black woodpecker wings Condor-winged warriors Sprucefur - sturdy brown tom with darker tabby stripes and leaf-green eyes, condor wings Flamefur - broad-shouldered ginger tom the color of flame with green eyes, condor wings Icesplash - blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes, condor wings Lakeshine - gray tabby she-cat with shining hazel eyes, condor wings Rowanfur - dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes, condor wings Kite-winged warriors Flowerbreeze - golden she-cat with blue eyes, kite wings Petalfall - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes, kite wings Snaketail - striped pale brown tabby tom with hard green eyes and a long tail, kite wings Kiwi-winged warriors Littlewing - white and black she-cat with green eyes, kiwi wings Roseswirl - caliby* she-cat with yellow eyes, kiwi wings Wrenflight - phoenixfire's sister, small brown-and-black striped she-cat, kiwi wings *caliby is a calico tabby. Jay-winged warriros Sleekfeather - sleek gray tabby she-cat with smoky heather-blue eyes, blue jay wings Hopefeather - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with jay wings, one green eye flecked with green, other side of face has no eye, three long slashes across it, no fur. Nightfeather - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, blue jay wings Fledglings (Apprentices) Kestrelpaw - speckled light brown tom with light splotches and green eyes, sparrow wings Ashpaw - gray tom, fur dappled with darker gray, amber eyes, arctic tern wings Elders Kitewing - oldest cat in the Clan, dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes; her pelt is faded with age and has many scars Hawkcry - mother of Hawkstar, a mottled brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, a rasping voice and small hawk wings Mudwing - brown tom with heron wings, virtually blind in his left eye (FeatherClan has 46 cats, that's why it took me so long to write the allegiances) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Complete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances) Category:Content (Mooneffects)